f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship
The''' 2012 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship''' will be the second season of the F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship. The 2012 season sees Hungary, Brazil, China, Japan, Malaysia and the United States added to the Calendar, while Turkey and Bahrain are removed. John Brookfield starts the season as defending champion having won the opening season. McRenault are the reigning teams champions but cannot reclaim their crown as they have been split into McLaren and Renault. Teams and Drivers All drivers from the 1st season will be given first priority and will get to choose their cars in the order in which they finished the Championship. Due to the game using F1 2011 there will be 16 spaces available, and these extra seats will be advertised. Car Numbers will be assigned in the order of the previous year's championship. Team Changes Teams will no longer be teams such as McRenault and Rosso Bull because they will instead return to as they are in real life, ie McLaren and Renault, and Red Bull and Toro Rosso. Driver Changes None Yet. Reports Rules The agreed rules between the drivers are as follows: *The championship will use the 2011 game. For the last 3 races the 2012 F1 game will be used. *Races can only be moved to a different date or time if everyone agrees. If the host cannot make it or is not online at the race time, then a substitute will host the race and it will go ahead as usual. No individual is bigger than the series. The current list of hosts in order is: bradley1314, ed24f1. *Race incidents will be voted upon by all drivers (not those involved in the incident), and a final decision will be made by an independent steward who does not compete in the series, Jamie Taylor. This includes revoking in-game penalties, crash penalties and other misdemeanours (such as using excessive run-offs). The list of penalties is as follows: * 10 Second Penalty *20 Second Penalty *30 Second Penalty *Race Disqualification *If three of more Race Disqualifications are gained the driver in question may be excluded form the Championship. *If a third or more of the field drops out in the first 5 minutes of qualifying, the session is restarted. If the host is having connection problems or if there is significant lag, a new host can be tried for the restart. This can only happen once per race. *If you complete 90% of the race distance, even with a DNF, you get points. If not, you don’t. * If there is a mass disconnection (a third or more of the field) before 75% distance, the race can be restarted as though there was a red flag. We will start another race in a new lobby (with the distance set to roughly how long the race had left to run), and on Lap 1, we all get ourselves into the race order at the red flag point, with the leader acting as the Safety Car – so going at a slow pace. Then, on Lap 2, we continue racing. If anyone can't make it (time-wise or is having trouble connecting), then the race will be ended and points awarded for however far the race has progressed, ie, half points for under 75%, full points for over. If anyone fails to comply to getting into the correct order, they will disqualified and given a race ban. In Game Rules Calendar All races will start at 10am UK Time on a Sunday. The Calendar has been drastically changed from the first season with 6 races added and 2 removed. Results and Standings 'Grands Prix' 'Drivers Championship' 'Scoring System' Points are awarded to the top ten in each, but only if they finish.﻿ 'Key'